TLos: Shattered Family
by Bashtheskylander
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have a family for the first time!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Time Family

I do not own TLoS or any of the characters.

Spyro and Cynder awoke one morning in an extremely happy mood. Today, they were finally going to have a family of their own. They had waited two whole weeks for the eggs to hatch, and today was (supposed) to be the day! Cynder sat quietly watching the eggs for any signs of hatching. Ther were five eggs, and each was distinctly colored. The first egg was black, and it had cynder's markings on it. The second egg was yellow, and was suspected to be an electric dragon. The third one was white and black, and was believed to have a special ability that had previously never been seen. The fourth one was a brilliant pink, like a stunning sunset at the end of the day. Cynder thought that it might be a fire dragon. The fifth and final egg was a deep purple, and spyro believed that this would be the next purple dragon and would look like him. Throughout the day and into the night the couple waited, constantly watching the eggs for any sign of movement. There was a sixth egg. It was a strange egg with grey and blue markings dotted all over it. All these eggs were placed in a grassy nest inside their cave. Spyro and Cynder had picked a cave that was both close to warfang and far from danger, the perfect place for raising a family. "Maybe not tonight," said spyro, with a trace of worry in his voice. Cynder did not care. She was going to be watching when the eggs hatched. It was an unusually cold night that night, so Cynder slept in the nest to keep the eggs warm (and to be the first one to see them hatch, as she was VERY determined). She awoke in the middle of the night to a cracking sound coming from nearby. "Yes!" She thought as the egg that looked like her began to hatch. But something was wrong. The tiny baby was stuck halfway inside its eggshell, and couldn't get out. Cynder rushed to wake up spyro. "Spyro, spyro! She called" spyro awoke and quickly jumped out of bed. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with the eggs?" "Yes!" Cynder called out to him. Spyro rushed into the room and observed the scenario. The baby dragon appeared to be stuck in its eggshell. "Don't help it" said Spyro " you will weaken its power. Cynder nodded a yes, and with a teary voice said," I just want to help it so badly. Second after this, however, the white and black egg exploded, revealing a white and black female dragon. Spyro and Cynder were so excited about this that they forgot all about the baby who was still trapped in the eggshell. Then, spyro and Cynder went to bed with their new baby in hand.

End of chapter 1

What will happen to the new family? Find out next time!

Bashtheskylander


	2. Black and White and Red all over

Chapter 2

Black and White and Red all Over

I do not own TLos.

The following morning, Cynder and Spyro awoke. They had decided to name the Black and White dragon yinyang. Cynder rose slowly from bed, feeling the chill of the morning air. She walked slowly over to the nest. Immediately, she rembered the tiny hatchling that was still trapped In its egg. Tears welling in her eyes, she crouched low to the egg and saw what looked like a tiny, shivering copy of herself. At once, Spyro dashed into the room and looked bleakly upon the scene that lay before him. The hatchling was nearly dead, so he pulled it from the eggshell in which it lay. His friend, Hunter, had asked to come see the children today. Spyro knew that he couldn't have him show up to THIS. He gazed at the hatchling, and figured that it probably had just enough strength to survive. Weeping, Cynder set the hatchling into the nest to keep it warm. Spyro then went to feed yinyang. After he returned with some meat, and the tiny dragon devoured it hungrily. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the entrance. Spyro looked out to see Hunter. "Can I come in?" The cheetah asked. "Sure,"replied Spyro. "So, how's it going with the new hatchlings?" Hunter asked inquisitively. "Ok," Replied Spyro with a trace of worry in his voice. Hunter came in and saw the tiny black and white dragoness sleeping in the nest. After admiring her for a few minutes, he asked if he could hold her. At first, Cynder was reluctant, but Spyro eventually convinced her to let him. When Hunter reached down to pick up the hatchling, he saw what appeared to be a tiny copy of Cynder. "That is the most amazing hatchling that I have ever seen," the awestruck Cheetah said. He asked if he could hold her instead, but Cynder refused. After this, he reached again into the nest to pick up yinyang. Upon feeling hands nearby, the hatchling tried to scurry away on its tiny feet, but to no avail. Hunter then picked up the squirming, crying hatchling and cradled it in his arms. The hatchling continued to squirm until Cynder became very antsy. Seconds later, the unthinkable happened. Fed up, the hatchling twisted, fell, and helplessly smashed into the stone floor with a loud crack. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter stood there in disbelief at what had just happened. Then Spyro lunged at Hunter, grabbed him, and spat a fireball straight into his face. Spyro turned back around to a scene that he never believed he would have to see. Cynder sat there weeping, cradling her small copy that she had decided to name Cynthia. Yinyang sat on the floor, a small depression in the ground on which she lay. Cynder was without words. Spyro went to say something, but merely choked,"That'll show him." Two had died that day due to circumstances that neither could have ever predicted. Horrible.

End of chapter two

This one was a little dark, but remember, this is a HORROR story. The next few chapters may brighten up a little. Also, I am working on a smaller third fanfic that I plan to animate. Stay tuned.

Till next time,

Bashtheskylander


	3. Thunder always comes after

Chapter 3

Thunder Always comes after...

Days of grief and anger later, spyro and Cynder heard a crack from the nest. After going in, spyro noticed a crack on the purple egg. Both parents shouted with joy as the egg exploded, revealing a tiny spyro. "He's amazing," said spyro in awe of his new son. Cynder watched cracks begin to form on the yellow egg. Seconds later, the hatchling began to peek out of the egg. After a few minutes, he learned how to escape the eggshell, and did such with relative ease. Spyro and Cynder stared at their tiny son as he tried to walk, but failed. Still, the pinkish-red egg did not hatch, which worried Cynder slightly.

They decided to name the purple one Cyndro and the yellow one Lightning. They then played with and fed them meat for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Cynder put all the tiny newborns to bed including her favorite, Cynthia. She then gazed up at the strange blue and white egg that lay on the shelf. It had not hatched either.

Spyro called,"Cynder, hurry up."

"I'm coming," she replied.

Hours later, Cynder awoke to a strange sound coming from the nest. Trying not to wake up Spyro, she walked silently over. What she saw puzzled her. The blue and white egg had hatched, but it was not a dragon. It appeared to be a large dead bird.

Spyro walked in and saw the puzzling scene, immediately wondering what the thing was. Cynder stared at the strange lump of feathers and structure that made up the wild bird. She simply couldn't figure it out.

"What is it?" Questioned Cynder aloud.

"Probably just a mistake by the mother." Said Spyro confidently. "They're known to do strange things like that."

"You're right," said Cynder in a worried tone. "Now let's get back to bed"

Again, Cynder awoke, but this time to a strange noise coming from INSIDE the nest. She quietly got up and crept over to the place where her hatchlings lay. The noise seemed to sound like chewing, which made Cynder even more worried. When she came into the room, she saw Lightning crying, a gaping wound in his leg. She became frightened, and looked frantically around the room for the other hatchlings. She found Cyndro with his orange horn ripped off. Bleeding. But when she looked up, a most terrible sight befell her. There was Cynthia, her favorite hatchling, having her internal organs devoured by the bird creature.

Cynder fainted.


End file.
